


Hold Me, Please

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rated teen for language, Sensory Overload, it's rk1700 if you want, naps, no beta we die like losers, or it's platonic, read into it how you wish, soft nines, the man just needs a little tlc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Having heightened senses from sensitive sensors can make life a little overwhelming for Connor and Nines. Nines seems more affected than Connor and sometimes, he just needs to shut down for a bit to get a break from it all. Connor is happy to help.Cue Proud Dad Hank making them go viral because it's so damn sweet.





	Hold Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through the tags for Rk900/Nines and honestly, there's not enough fluff for the guy. I'm all here for tough and callous Nines, but that doesn't mean he doesn't need a softer side every once in a while. Let the guy get a hug for heaven's sake.  
> Sooooo yeah, just a little fluff.  
> This can be read as platonic rk1700 or romantic. Idc, but it's certainly meant to be sweet and cavity-inducing.  
> Also, I HC Connor and Nines as on the spectrum once they go deviant. Your fave is on the spectrum, Danny. Stick that in your juicebox and suck it.

It was becoming routine, where the whole office finally started to look the other way. Connor was pleased to know that they were—mostly—ignoring it now; people staring at him and Nines was embarrassing, and he wound up wishing the floor would swallow him whole.

Not that he was unhappy with this little—not a problem, per se, but a slight hiccup—in his schedule. As much as he wanted to finish his work so he could leave the precinct for the day, he couldn’t say no when Nines left his desk to join Connor. He’d take Connor’s desk chair, spin him around so he was facing outward, and would promptly plant himself in Connor’s lap, seeming to melt after a few seconds of sitting there.

Connor understood. Their sensors were, well, sensitive, and the input could be overwhelming at times. He didn’t fault Nines for needing a few moments here and there to decompress where he felt safe. It was actually sweet that he saw Connor as someone safe enough to take a nap on, vulnerable, in front of everyone. But Nines’ sleep mode had a timer, and he was up and back at his desk after exactly ten minutes, leaving Connor feeling incomplete until Nines needed to rest again.

The first time it happened, Connor had let out an undignified squawk of protest, stiff as a board when Nines all but cuddled him. In public. At work, of all places. Nines’ sleep mode was half over before Connor managed to relax enough to wrap his arms around him to keep him from falling onto the floor.

Despite how aloof the man was, it was nice to see this side of him, even for a few minutes. He actually acted like the deviant he denied being. After the first two times, Connor was prepared for it, arms ready to wrap around the man to hold him up so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Nines was bigger, and holy shit did he weigh like a ton of bricks when he went dead weight like this, but Connor endured. He was happy to.

After the first week, he decided to nap with Nines, and the pair would curl up in the office chair the best they could—damn their long legs—and slip into sleep mode.

Apparently, someone (Hank) took pictures of it and put it on the precinct’s website, where it went viral after a few days. The pair didn’t mind.

Gavin tried to say something about it, using whatever expletives he could when he thought they were in sleep mode. Nines woke himself up early long enough to flip the man off and give him the dirtiest look he could without losing the cold, expressionless affect he usually sported. As soon as Nines gave Gavin a silent what-for, he was out again to finish the nap. Hank had said it was like watching them “recharge their batteries.” Connor and Nines couldn’t wholly disagree with the comparison. While they didn’t need to actually recharge any batteries, they did need a rest from the stimulation and social cues that they were still trying to pick up on.

After a month of this, Fowler was getting annoyed by the two androids cuddling and napping at work, on the main floor, where anyone they brought in could see them. It made the pair a little less intimidating when they needed to interrogate someone if the suspect had seen them cuddling not even ten minutes prior to meeting. He shouted at them to follow him, and after they shared a look, the two RK androids trailed after him with Hank right behind them to make sure neither of the androids did something stupid. A “mother hen,” Gavin had called him once.

The three were led upstairs to an open landing, where there was a new three-seater, overstuffed couch. “You two little shits can get your fucking beauty sleep here. Quit doing it on the floor. You’re distracting the staff and suspects, and it’s annoying. You want to do lovey-dovey shit, do it up here.”

Nines approached the couch slowly, LED flashing yellow for a moment as he took it in. The sofa was a soft, gray leather. It was a little short, lengthwise, for the two androids, but so long as they could hide from the noise and things for a bit, Nines would be happy; Connor was just here for Nines. Nines turned to look back at Connor, one brow raised in question. With a shrug, Connor strode forward and dropped himself onto the couch, face up and arms outstretched for Nines. The younger carefully draped himself over Connor and Connor’s arms closed around him. A moment later and the two androids were out.

Hank took another picture—this viral shot actually made the news. Fowler swatted the back of Hank’s head. “Knock it off. Fucking hell, I didn’t sign up for androids being this…I hate this word, but adorable.”

“At least they’re not licking evidence,” Hank teased, moving forward to drape his jacket over the two androids.

“Don’t remind me.” Shaking his head, Fowler turned away and made for the stairs, calling over his shoulder for Hank to pick up Connor’s slack while the android was sleeping.

Hank lingered, looking over the two young men, sleeping as if they didn’t have a care in the world. They could have been confused for human if the LEDs didn’t give them away. The lines on their foreheads smoothed out, and Nines didn’t appear so severe; it seemed to take ten years off of them. No stress, so sensory overload, nothing to bother them.

“Sleep well, you idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays.  
> Give me prompts.  
> Talk to me and give me that sweet, sweet validation that your favorite Nerd, Doc, craves.


End file.
